


[podfic] you've got cracks right through (it's where the light shines out)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How everyone thinks it should work is, you're broken, and then you repair, and you go on. Poe knows it's not true, even as he sits at Finn's bedside, waits for him to knit back together and wake up.</p><p>How it works is: you break, and then you mend yourself, slowly, slowly, until you're almost the same as you were before.</p><p>You're not the same, Poe knows. There are always cracks along the seams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you've got cracks right through (it's where the light shines out)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've got cracks right through (it's where the light shines out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033216) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> Many thanks to Notcaycepollard for writing the starry OT3 of my _dreams_ and for graciously giving me permission to record. May the Force be with you!
> 
> Everyone else, no, your eyes are not deceiving you- this was briefly posted before but I had to take it down because the Mediafire link was being irreparably pissy. It's all fixed now, so enjoy!

Title: you've got cracks right through (it's where the light shines out)  
Length: 52:33  
File Size/Type: 49 MB/mp3

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3c8enbhkdenc8la/you%27ve_got_cracks_right_through_%28it%27s_where_the_light_shines_out%29.mp3)


End file.
